Matt's Reunion
by FurryCuddles37
Summary: Scenes from Season 4 Episode 2 (4x02) Reunion from Matt's point of view. How does Matt react when he and his sister Pidge (Katie) finally reunite. Rated T for some slight language. Complete, but may feel compelled to add more at a later time if my muse moves me to do so.
1. What have you done with my brother!

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. Please don't sue me, I'm a poor college student.

Matt had been there for God-knows-how-long. It had been several weeks, maybe months. After being rescued from Galra prison by Te-osh and the Rebels, he had worked with her for a while until his face had become a bit too recognizable. The Rebels had placed him here after helping him to make a fake grave marker. He'd know some of the people whose markers had been set at that memorial. "The quest for freedom is won through sacrifice." And they had sacrificed their lives for the cause – for freedom.

He had made sure that when his transponder was placed, a code was also put on his fake marker. It was a quantum frequency. If his father were somehow able to escape and somehow able to find that place while looking for him, he would know what it meant. Even without the book, he knew his father would understand. He had to. The coordinates would lead him to Matt's current location.

Where was this location?

A listening outpost in butt-fuck-middle-of-nowhere where he had been monitoring Galra radio chatter for months. It was lonely and boring. Very few people knew where he was, not even Te-osh knew. And he had been there for perhaps months in this old spy facility trying and failing, to crack the hundreds of scrambled Galra messages that came through. He had worked every kind of decryption technology he could think of, from the things that the Rebel scientists had thrown together to old Olkarion tech. A while back he had even spent a respectable number of days with just the numbers and a Galra language log, a bit like a dictionary and still found nothing. Those were several hours of his life he was never getting back.

He was still trying to monitor ship movements when a proximity alarm went off. No one in the resistance had told him they were coming, which was protocol. So, no one, repeat, NO ONE should know this place existed… Even any evidence of gravity and life should have been hidden, so the planet should have been of no interest to passing aliens.

A secondary proximity alarm went off, indicating that said visitor wasn't just passing by, but would indeed be investigating. Matt quickly put on his mask and hid, his staff at the ready.

Matt stiffened as he watched the porthole to the base open. Whoever it was had not been fooled by the hidden entrance and was coming in. He would have to deal with them. He held back a sigh. Today was not his lucky day. He grasped his staff a bit harder as he remembered what Te-osh and the rest of the Rebels had taught him. It was kind of ironic. Before the crazy Kerberos Mission Matt had never even thought of fighting. Now he was at least proficient.

A figure in a green and white space suit used a jetpack to slow their descent into the base. It seemed to be one of the shorter species of aliens, but Matt wasn't going to underestimate them because of that.

"This must be some kind of spy facility," the figure said as they looked around, specifically at his troop movement board. He wouldn't let the spy get a better look than that. He would have to find out who this guy was working for and call the rebels.

He readied his staff and ran behind the figure hoping for a sneak attack. Unfortunately, the man saw his reflection on the screen and tucked and rolled away as Matt swung at him. Matt swung again, first right, then left with a grunt chasing the intruder. Matt twisted his staff over his head, gaining momentum. The alien was fast and ran up a post, using its jetpack to flip off and land behind him just as Matt swung again. This guy was a pain in the ass!

Just as Matt's eyes followed the alien behind him, the crazy guy pulled out a weapon for the first time in the fight and threw a grappling hook at him. Luckily Matt knew how to deal with that. Matt swung his staff in front of himself to block the strike then twirled it a bit again, bringing it to the ground and the alien along with it with a grunt. The quick little shit rolled out of the way as he went to bring his staff down on him. In the beginning, he was all for capturing this guy for questioning, now he was tempted to ruff him up a bit first if he DIDN'T STAND STILL!

He turned around, the alien still on the ground from his roll, ready to strike, both hands holding his weapon above his head when the stranger shouted something at him that changed everything.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER!"

Milliseconds. That was how long it took to comprehend. That was how long it took for Matt to think. Brother. The only "brother" anywhere near here was him. The only person's "brother" he was, was Pidge's. But Pidge was on Earth. But… he took a real look at the intruder for the first time and his hands relaxed from his staff, slowly moving down.

BAM!

Shit. Should have paid attention.

The next thing he knew the grappling hook had hit him full in the face. His mask had flown off, and he crashed to his knees on the floor. There was no way. It couldn't be.

He turned around and there she was with a blade to his throat staring at his uncovered face in shock.

"Pidge?"

"Matt?"


	2. You kept the glasses?

Warmth. A warmth Matt hadn't felt since his father had been taken away from him. It wasn't a type of heat but that kind of full, warm, safe feeling you have when finally, FINALLY you are close to the ones you love.

She was here. Somehow, she was here. And everything was going to be okay. If Pidge could find him, they could find their father, Zarkon could be stopped, the impossible _could_ happen.

He hugged her close for the first time since he left for Kerberos so long ago.

"Oh, my gosh! Ever since the Kerberos Mission, they said you were dead," she cried into his shoulder, "but I knew in my heart that you weren't!"

Dead. Pidge and Mom had been told they were dead. Of course, for all the Garrison knew, they were. But Katie, his Pidge had never stopped believing. That was his sister, his girl.

"I can't believe you found me. It doesn't seem possible," Matt said tears streaming from his eyes, praying this wasn't a dream. But no, it couldn't be. It felt too real and lately all his dreams had been nightmares based on his traumas here in space.

"The thought of you and Dad kept me going, inspired me to do the impossible."

Matt smiled. As valid as that maybe it was a bit cheesy and not the answer he was looking for.

"Okay, but seriously, how'd you get this far into space?" he asked. Because seriously, they were REALLY far away from Earth. It wasn't like she could just hitchhike.

"It's a long story," she said grinning. "Is there any change you've heard of Voltron?"

"Of course I've heard of Voltron."

Seriously, everyone's heard of Voltron. Heck, he was part of the resistance, duh, he'd heard of it. Five robot lions combine into giant robot dude with awesome weapons and firepower. They were the ones who took out Zarkon in the first place. What, did _they_ give her a ride?

"Well," she said looking smug, "I'm one of the paladins."

Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"No! No! Seriously?" He said grinning. "You're a Paladin of Voltron? That's so awesome!"

He meant it, it was! His little sister kicking butt and taking names. She'd been one of the ones to take out Zarkon. His little sister had always been one to take care of herself, but this was crazy, coming to look for him AND becoming a Paladin of Voltron. Made him being a rebel seem a bit underwhelming.

He picked her up and swung her around when suddenly they were interrupted.

"What a touching reunion."

Crap. Looked like Pidge wasn't the only intruder.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Matt noticed her weapon suddenly appearing on her suit.

"Who I am is not important," the large figure answered. "I am here to collect a bounty on your brother Matt."

Shit. And that was why the Rebels had been hiding him here in the first place.

"But a Paladin of Voltron and the Green Lion?" he continued. "What a day."

"Stand back, Matt." "Stand back, Pidge."

They looked at each other in surprise. What was he kidding? Pidge was a Paladin. She had probably fought hundreds of battles. But there was no way he was going to sit behind a watch.

They readied their stances, grinning, and Pidge announced, "Let's show this guy what the Holts are made of!"

"Looks to me like you're made of meat, just like everyone else!" The almost reptile-like alien as he charged, flinging off his cloak.

He had two electric whips. Pidge jumped out of the way as he struck at her. Matt flung himself to the left to avoid the other whip coming his way. He whipped back the whip near Pidge clipping her as she jetpacked out of the way. As she screamed in pain, Matt yelled, "Stay away from my sister!" as he charged the alien twirling his staff. Unfortunately, he really knew how to use those things as he used them to fling Matt out of the way.

"You're both worth more to me alive, but I'll take something over nothing," he growled.

He flung the two whips towards Matt and the quickly tied him up and electrocuted him. Damn that hurt. Pidge was able to distract him with her grapple as he collapsed. She used it to quickly scale the levels of the base, kicking the bounty hunter in the face on the way up.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he said as he used his own whips to launch himself up to where Pidge was. Matt could still hear them fighting up above him. After a hit, Pidge fell to the ground by used her jetpack to stabilize herself and quickly move out of the way of the incoming bounty hunter.

The fight continued as Pidge continuously moved out of the way of the dangerous whips.

Matt forced himself up a bit. "Pidge, the panel!" he yelled. Pidge quickly reacted. She ripped the door off a nearby control panel, and the whip that had been following her hit the equipment inside as sparks started to fly.

"What?" the bounty hunter gasped in surprise.

"Matt, now!" Pidge ordered.

Matt ran up to the alien and quickly bent back at the expected attack. The electric whip flew over his head and wrapped itself around a post. He forced his staff into the ground, past the metal paneling and connected to the asteroid itself. He swung himself around and a quick snap, and it slammed into the whip completing the circuit. The bounty hunter screamed as he was electrocuted by his own weapon and Pidge and Matt both came in for a combined punch to the face. The alien was slammed into the wall down for the count.

Matt and his sister stood there panting heavily after the fight.

"Good thinking, exposing that electric whip to the asteroid's magnetic field," Pidge said, referring to his tip about the panel.

"You're the one who recognized he was clearly using direct current and thought about completing the circuit," Matt said. After all, Pidge's push had pointed out that he needed to complete the circuit with his staff.

"Tesla," she cried out, high fiving him as they laughed.

"I have the coolest little sister in the whole galaxy. Now, all we have to do is find Dad," he said smiling. He was so proud. However, he was caught by surprise when after she took offer her helmet she pulled his old glasses out of her pocket and placed them on her face.

"You kept the glasses?" he asked, astonished.

"Of course, I did." His heart swelled. His mind went back to the day he left when he had given her those glasses. When she had pledged that if he didn't come back soon, she would come up to space to get him herself. Matt chuckled. That was exactly what she had done. And he had never been so proud.


End file.
